


Stockholm Syndrome

by KitOfYaoi



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor realizes just how much in loves Oliver, Fluffy, M/M, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Connor watching Oliver, sing, dance and make dinner. For Connor to find their song, or at least Connor's song to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Find Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction and listen to it once well thinking of Connor, and his relationship to Oliver, the song fits, I promise you.

Stockholm Syndrome

 

It started off has something that Connor didn’t even think about. Till he heard this one song playing, well Oliver was making dinner. Oliver loves to play music well cooking. 

 

_“Who’s that shadow holding me hostage?_

_I’ve been here for days_

_Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away?”_

 

It was off key, and Oliver didn’t even notice Connor was in the apartment. Oliver was cooking, dancing and singing.

 

Oliver will usually stop singing has loudly has he is doing right now, he usually turns it down to a whisper when Connor is around, he turns the music down, just in case Connor has to study or write a paper, for a class.

 

_“I know they’ll be coming to find me soon._

_But I fear I’m getting used to_

_Being held by you.”_

 

Oliver sang but he looked up and saw Connor standing there, watching him leaning against a wall, with a smile.

 

It was nice to see to Oliver so free in the apartment. “Don’t stop singing please.” Connor didn’t know if he was asking or begging.

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done now_

_Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, you’ve got me tied down_

_Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

 

Connor was not sure why he liked the song so much, or why he liked Oliver sing the rest of the song well he was making dinner, till a week later. When Connor was studying for an exam, and Oliver went out to buy food and Connor stayed home to study.

 

Oliver had left some music playing on the iHome in the kitchen, it was playing in background to give Connor some noise. After living with Oliver for so long now, Connor liked having some noise in the background.

 

_Who’s this man that’s holding your hand_

_And talking ‘bout your eyes?_

_Used to sing about being free but now he’s changed his mind_

 

Connor’s eyes smacked up, he was resting them a bit, when he heard it. The reason he liked the song so much was because. It fit him and Oliver, it took forever, in Connor’s mind, for Connor to hold Oliver’s hand. It took a stranger touching Oliver’s shoulder in the grocery store, of all places, and asking for help on reaching something. Connor got jealous of the man, touching Oliver, and he wanted to rip the man to pieces, but Oliver was his, when the Oliver was handing the man a box of cereal of all this. Connor graded a hold of Oliver’s hand, and kissed it. He didn’t have to say it out loud but the man got it. “HIS MINE.” After that moment, when Oliver and Connor, go out some place together and are walking Connor gladly takes Oliver's hand. 

 

Oliver’s eyes on the other hand, he loved those eyes before and he still loves them now. Connor could and has spent an hour just staring at Oliver’s eyes, and making Oliver blush, and ask him to stop a lot of times. Connor hasn't and wont stop staring at Oliver's eyes. He still remembers the first time, the first he stared into Oliver's eyes. The first time they played their game, of Oliver trying to break the stare but Connor reused to loss, Oliver's eyes are wonderful, amazing and beautiful.  Before Connor realized, just how much Oliver meant to him and really almost lost him completely, he promised for the rest of his life not to come close to that again.

 

He still won’t say it out loud yet to himself, let alone Oliver but Connor is planning years, and years and years of Oliver and Connor together. He doesn’t want to be single every again, he wants years of Oliver, he wants spend his life with Oliver, and he wants to die with Oliver by his side.

_I know they’ll be coming to find me soon_

_But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room_

_Yeah, I fell for you!_

Connor had fallen hard, and if song meant anything at all to him, and it kind of was, Oliver was everything.  If the police came for him ever, he was not sure, where he would want them to find him, with Oliver or not. If the police find him, with Oliver, Oliver will find out what he did. The police don't find him with Oliver, who will tell Oliver, why Connor didn't come home to him, that Connor is not cheating on him. He couldn't even if he wanted too, and he doesn't. Oliver was his safe place, Oliver had tied him down with a smile and gentle kisses.

 

Stockholm Syndrome or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors.

 

When Connor thinks of the definition, psychological phenomenon in which hostages having positive feelings toward their captors.  Michaela would be laughing at him for days if he told her, it shows how much Oliver won Connor over. Before Sam, Connor became so used to having Oliver around, and when Connor thought about going someplace, after a case, it was to Oliver’s place and not his place or a club, before Connor screwed everything up, with Pax. After Sam, it was very clear to him, and right now. Stockholm Syndrome fit, he wanted to be with Oliver

 

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done now_

_Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, you’ve got me tied down_

_Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

_All my life I’ve been on my own_

_I use a light to guide me home_

_But now together we're alone_

_And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go_

Connor really had no place him wanted to be or go besides home, where Oliver was, after getting away from Annalise Keating. He was never happier when he got home and there was Oliver, seating on the couch doing a crossword puzzle, or making dinner, or his very personally favorite, anything to do with the shower, or clothes being taken off in general.

 

Connor stood up has he heard the song coming to the last chorus, he give up on studying, the song was put on repeat about 10 minutes ago.  He had to stretch his legs, from seating on the couch for so long. He would be much happier to have Oliver next to him, or Oliver laid out with his head on Connor’s lap, or Connor laid out with his head on Oliver's lap, either will work.

 

He heard Oliver put the key in the lock. Just has Oliver was about to open the door, Connor fully blames the song for it.

 

_“Baby, look what you’ve done_

_(ook what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done now_

_Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

_Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me_

_Oh, baby, you’ve got me tied down_

_Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh”_

 

Connor sang the rest of the song, to Oliver has he walked to help Oliver with the bags but he does not regret it, Oliver kissed him, pushed him against a wall. Oliver kissing Connor, always makes Connor happy.

 

It am not be their song but it was Connor’s song to Oliver that was for sure. The song repeated over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you the song fits these two. I don't know why no one has created, something using this song before for Connor and Oliver. 
> 
>  
> 
> I fully blame Apple for this, it was their fault for next fixing itunes on my laptop.


End file.
